plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For the international version, see Ancient Egypt. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Ancient Egypt (PvZO). |Zombies= |Unlock=Available at the beginning of the game |before=<< |after=>>|jalapeno = three}} Ancient Egypt (神秘埃及; pinyin: shenmi aiji) is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). The player's real journey starts here and the world itself is home to a variety of mummies. There are 15 levels in this world, 10 plants to make use of and 12 zombies to fight against. In this world, the lawn functions exactly as it normally would on a daytime level from the original Plants vs. Zombies. The main difference here is that tombstones spawn in at the start of the levels (just like night levels from Plants vs. Zombies, except that it is considered daytime with sun dropping from the sky). Ancient Egypt does not have a game description on when the event took place in the timeline unlike the other eight worlds. It is assumed that the approximate is between 3100 BC to 332 BC. The story is Crazy Dave wants to eat his taco again, so he uses Penny - his time machine to go back for his taco, therefore, they have arrived around 2491 BC. Levels Pre-1.8 levels * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a puzzle piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day (except Day 5). Special Delivery levels (1 Key) * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a puzzle piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day. Save Our Seeds level (3 Keys) * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a puzzle piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day. Locked and Loaded levels (3 Keys) * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a puzzle piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day. Mummy Memory levels (3 Keys) * Prizes that aren't Money Bags are unlocked only for the first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when you defeat the last level. If the prize is a puzzle piece, then it can be rewarded again for 3 times a day. Last Stand levels (4 Keys) * Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only for first time. If the prize is not a star, then it will be a star when the player defeats the last level. If the prize is a puzzle piece, then it can be rewarded again for three times a day. Brain Busters Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive conveyor-belt level for Ancient Egypt. During this level, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Like its previous levels, this one is just a standard level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is omitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded restricts the player to plants that are given within the level. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though certain plants are locked, they have the ability to use that plant (unless it is unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if that ever manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, they will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two similar symbols (e.g. two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g. a skull and a lucky clover), the sign will flip again. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like its previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive five consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive one flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely will attack violently with Sandstorms. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his or her own plan, the player can win without the aid of Plant Food. Gallery Ancient Egypt on World Map Completed.png|Ancient Egypt on the world map Ancient Egypt Preview Completed.png|Ancient Egypt preview NewAEMap.jpg|Ancient Egypt Map Ancient Egypt New Chinese Preview Image.png Ancient Egypt Boss Level Preview Image.png Ancient Egypt Chinese Name.png Iceberg Lettuce on the World Map (Chinese version).png Cabbage-pult on the World Map (Chinese version).png Grave Buster on the World Map (Chinese version).png Old AE_Plants.png|Ancient Egypt plants on the old map AE map.PNG|Old World map Trivia For all the non-chinese trivia about Ancient Egypt, see Ancient Egypt. *Previously, the tombstones disappear then appear again after the player have chosen the plants. After an update, the tombstones then do not appear from the start but they only appear after the player have chosen the plants. This was later fixed and now, tombstones appear right from the start and do not disappear after the player have chosen the plants. *This is the only world in the game that has 15 levels, making it the world with the least number of levels in the game. **This is also the only world where only the first star in each level can be obtained. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version)